Mon compagnon de vie
by Solane Helsalrogo
Summary: Il y a une chose que vous devez savoir à propos des ninjas. C'est qu'ils ne sont pas totalement humains. Et oui, ils sont mi-humains, mi- animaux, mais ils ne naissent pas ainsi, non, ils ne l'obtiennent qu'après s'être accouplés à leur compagne de vie. Happy-end sasu/naru.


Mon compagnon de vie

Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Masahi kishimoto.

Par contre l'histoire elle, m'appartient.

Bonne lecture =D

* * *

><p>Il y a une chose que vous devez savoir à propos des ninjas. C'est qu'ils ne sont pas totalement humains. Et oui, ils sont mi- humains, mi- animaux, mais ils ne naissent pas ainsi, non, ils ne l'obtiennent qu'après s'être accouplés à leur compagnon de vie.<p>

Comment ça se fait que les civils ne voient pas leur véritable apparence ? Oh, mais c'est très facile, en fait c'est à cause d'une technique secrète posée sur les bandeaux que les ninjas portent toujours quand ils sortent. Elle provoque l'illusion d'une apparence humaine pour les non ninja, ça ne vous avait jamais étonné qu'un ninja porte toujours son bandeaux sur lui, même quand il n'est pas en mission ? Et bien maintenant vous avez la réponse.

Comment je sais tout ça ? Mais parce-que j'en suis un bien sûr ! (Soupir) sauf que moi je ne me suis pas encore avec mon compagnon, comparé à mes amis qui eux ont tous trouvé leur moitié et se sont accouplés avec.

Comment trouve-t'on notre compagnon ? Eh bien, pour les dominants ils n'ont qu'à sentir l'odeur de leur compagne lors de leur chaleur pour les reconnaître ; la chaleur se déroule tous les ans à partir du soliste d'hiver et ce pendant trois jours. Quant à nous, les dominés, et bien sa dépend, par exemple, ma meilleure amie l'a apprise la veille de sa troisième chaleur quand elle a croisée son regard, ça a été le coup de fondre. Quant à moi, je l'ai appris juste avant ma toute première chaleur, par l'intermédiaire d'un rêve... ça n'aurais pu n'être qu'un simple rêve me direz-vous, mais les sensations que j'ai ressentis à ce moment-là m'ont prouvé le contraire. Ah, vous auriez dû voir ma tête lorsque je l'est appris, je n'ai pas voulu y croire sur le coup.

Pourquoi ? Mais parce que je suis un HOMME, un homme, JE ne pouvais pas être un porteur et IL ne pouvait pas être mon compagnon de vie… . (Soupir)Ce n'est qu'après les chaleurs terminées que j'appris que bien qu'étant très rare, il arrivait qu'il y ai des soumis parmi les hommes.

Et il a fallu que ça tombe sur moi, c'est vrai ça ne leur suffisait pas que je sois le junkichiri de kyubi ? Nonnnn… il a fallu en plus que je sois un soumis, SON soumis, à LUI. Kami sama, pourquoi Lui et pas… n'importe qui d'autre !...

Mumm! OH, mais ! AH, AH, vous allez rire, mais je viens de me rendre compte que je ne m'étais même pas présenté. Je vais tout de suite y remédier, alors, mesdames et messieurs, ladies and gentlemans je suis le magnifique, l'inoubliable, l'imprévisible…

-NARUTO ! ARRÊTE DE RÊVASSER, ON DOIT TERMINER CETTE MISSION ET ETRE DE RETOUR A KONOA AVANT LE SOLISTE DE DEMAIN SOIR ! Fit la douce voix, de ma coéquipière et accessoirement ma meilleure amie, la jeune et fragile, demi- panthère… rose.

-C'est bon Sakura, j'ai compris, pas besoin de me crier dans les oreilles.

-Sakura-chan, a raison Naruto, tu nous ralentis plus qu'autre chose. Fit une autre voix appartenant à mon second équipier, un demi-loup.

-SAÏ, CE N'EST PAS CE QUE…

(Soupir) et c'est repartit,… ils ne s'arrêtent jamais de se disputer ses deux-là, si je n'étais pas déjà aux courant, jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'ils puissent être liés.

Pourquoi partent ils ensemble si ils sont liées ? Eh bien, en faite toute les ninjas liés partent en mission ensemble, et ce pour deux raisons.

La première c'est que le dominant est très, très, je dis bien très possessif, si un jour vous voyez un soumis, vous pouvez être sûr que son compagnon n'est pas loin. La deuxième, est que si, pour une raison ou une autre, les ninjas envoyés ne pouvaient pas revenir à temps à leur village pour le début des chaleurs, les couples étaient tout de même ensemble.

Bon, vue les regards noirs que me lance Sakura, je crois que je ferais mieux de me concentrer sur la mission… .

* * *

><p>Raaaaah ! JE HAIS CETTE MISSION ! Elle était portant facile, apporter un message de la part de la vieille au village voisin, même un Genin aurait pur l'accomplir.<p>

Pourquoi je suis en colère alors ? Oh, mais c'est très simple, pendant le voyage nous avons été attaqué par des nunkenins qui n'avaient rien d'autre à faire. Nous faisant perdre ainsi un temps précieux, et donc quand nous avons enfin put remettre le message de Tsunade baa-chan, nous nous sommes rendus compte que nous n'avions plus le temps de retourner au village avant le début des chaleurs. Alors, nous voilà, coincé dans ce village jusqu'à la fin de ses maudites chaleurs. Enfin pour Sakura et Saï, moi je suis dans la forêt en train de chercher un endroit ou passer mes chaleurs.

Pourquoi ? Eh bien, voir un soumis sans compagnon et en chaleur de surcroît, dans un village qui n'est pas le sien, ça ne le fait pas trop, et certaines personnes, je dirais, mal attentionnées, et surtout en « manque », voudront, sûrement, peut-être, profiter de notre faiblesse dû à notre chaleur pour comme qui dirait, ESSAYER DE NOUS VIOLER. Et donc c'est pour ça que, après avoir trouvé un hôtel pour les deux tourtereaux, qui étaient encore en train de se disputer, je suis sorti du village pour trouver une grotte où m'abriter.

Je me demande, si nous étions comme ça avant, comme Saï et Sakura, avant qu'IL ne part, (sourire triste) sûrement, après tout nous étions rivaux. A toujours vouloir être plus fort que l'autre, enfin, surtout moi, toi tu as toujours été bien plus fort, hein… Su-su-ke, tu as toujours été le plus fort de nous deux !

Je m'arrête devant une grotte que je viens de repérer, et m'y installe et attendant le début de la torture,… à pleurer mon compagnon qui jamais ne sera près de moi. (Soupire) Dans ces moment-là j'en venais à te haïr pour être devenue nunkenin, et à haïr le conseil et Tsunade pour t'avoir banni il y a de cela deux ans.

La différence entre être un nunkenin et être un bannie ? (Soupire) Un nunkenin est un ninja qui décide de son propre chef de quitter le village, son nom est alors inscrit dans le bingo book et une prime est donné à celui qui le ramènera VIVANT au village pour être jugé, et si le nunkenin revient de son propre chef au village avec de bonnes raisons pour l'avoir quitté, il pourra réintégrer le dit village. Alors que quand on est banni, que l'on soit déjà nunkenin ou non, on est forcé de quitter le village, avec pour ordre à tous les ninjas de l'abattre ; bien sûr son nom est aussi inscrit dans le bingo book avec une jolie prime pour celui qui ramènera sa tête au village, et toute personne qui tente de l'aider subira le même sort. (Soupire)

Je regarde à travers l'ouverture de la grotte et remarque qu'il ne restait qu'une demi-heure avant le début des chaleurs. C'est là que je le vis, adossé à la paroi de la caverne, un homme, portant un lourd manteau et dont la capuche était rabattue sur son visage de sorte à ce que l'on ne distingue que sa bouche. Tellement prit dans mes pensées, je ne l'avais pas senti arriver. Je le vois faire un sourire en coin. Il se décolle doucement de la paroi rocheuse.

-Et bien Naruto, que fais tu aussi loin du village et seul ?

J'écarquille les yeux et entre ouvre la bouche, mais aucun son ne sort.

Cette voix, non c'est impossible, ça ne peut pas être lui, pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant, ça fait trop mal.

-En fait je me fiche de savoir la réponse.

Il baissa sa capuche pour dévoiler ses yeux, instinctivement je ferme les yeux et projette mon chakra autour de moi pour savoir sa position. J'entends le bruit de quelque chose de lourd qui tombe, surement son manteau, et le bruit d'une arme que l'on sort de son fourreau.

-Car tu vas mourir !

J'entends des pas de course qui se rapprochent, j'esquive le premier coup, puis un autre et encore un autre, ainsi de suite...

A un moment, je « vois » une ouverture et je tape. Pas assez fort pour l'assommer, mais assez pour me permettre de fuir. Je n'ai pas la force de le combattre aujourd'hui, pas en faisant comme si de rien n'était.

-Tu fuis Naruto, ça ne te ressemble pas. Aurais tu pris peur.

Oui… oui je fuis, mais pas parce que j'ai peur, non, c'est parce que ça fait trop mal, mal de voir la personne qu'on aime vouloir nous tuer.

Tout à mes pensées, je n'avais pas entendu qu'il s'était rapproché et, c'est de justesse, que j'évitte le coup qui arrive sur moi.

Il faut que j'arrive à le semer, je commence à avoir de plus en plus chaud alors que la nuit n'est même pas encore tombée.

J'invoque une bonne centaine de clones et les fait partir dans différentes directions, en espérant pouvoir gagner assez de temps pour qu'il perde ma trace.

Je cours depuis maintenant une dizaine de minutes, et je sens mes clons mourir les uns après les autres, il se rapproche… je cours le plus vite que je peux, quand d'un coup, la chaleur dans mon bas ventre augmente d'un coup… il faisait nuit.

Je trébuche, et tombe, la chute me parait durer une éternité, puis j'atterris enfin sur un tapis de mousse près d'un petit ruisseau. Je m'assois, replis mes jambes sur moi-même, met mes bras autour, pose ma tête et attend.

Je n'eus pas à attendre bien longtemps, car quelques minutes plus tard, j'entend une des branches craquer et un corps tomber souplement à quelques mètres devant moi.

-Allons Naruto, ça ne te ressemble pas de me fuir de la sorte ?... Tu ne crois pas ?

J'entend des pas se rapprocher, je ferme encore plus fort les yeux et attend que la mort vienne me chercher … mais rien ne se passe, c'est alors que j'entend quelque chose tomber, puis une respiration de plus en plus haletante ; Intrigué, je relève doucement la tête, et ouvre timidement les yeux.

Devant moi se tenait, à genoux, Sasuke, les yeux exorbités qui me regardait comme si j'avais deux têtes.

- Impossible, l'entendis-je murmurer, non.

J'écarquille les yeux en me rendant compte de sa proximité, la chaleur monta d'un cran, et une boule se forma dans mon estomac, il sait, maintenant il connait la vérité, il sait qui je suis pour lui, la question maintenant est, que va t -il faire.

Puis d'un geste brusque je le vois se relever, reculer, faire demi-tour et partir.

Mes yeux se remplissent d'eau en le regardant m'abandonner et partir au loin.

- Sas'ke.

J'ignore pendant combien de temps je suis resté là, à regarder l'endroit où il avait disparu, les larmes roulant sur mes joues.

Tout était terminé, il savait mais m'avait rejeté. Je m'étends sur le sol et me mets en boule, et avec un petit sourire triste, je me dis que c'est l'une des rares fois où j'ai vu autant de sentiments se refléter sur son visage.

-Sas…ke, sanglotais-je en murmurant.

Une dernière larme roula le long de ma joue avant de m'endormir, sans remarquer que, pas très loin, deux yeux noir me regardaient, cachés derrière un arbre.

* * *

><p>C'est terminer pour ce chapitre, il faudra attendre le suivant pour connaitre la suite.<p>

Au début, je ne comptais faire qu'un seul chapitre, puis j'ai changé d'avis et j'ai décidé de le faire en deux chapitres. =P

Oui je sais je suis sadique, mais ne vous en faite pas, c'est une happy end. =D

Au fait il y aura sûrement du lemon dans le prochain chapitre ne vous en faite pas.

A la prochaine pour un deuxième et dernier chapitre.


End file.
